


My baby My destiny

by Zoe_Morgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Childhood Sweethearts, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Merlin, Kid Fic, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prince Arthur, Prince Merlin, Romance, Thumb-sucking, friends to brothers to lovers, merlin/morgana(hint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Morgan/pseuds/Zoe_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the only heir son of  King 'Balinor Emrys' of Ealdor. Arthur is the son of King 'Uther Pandragon' of Camelot.<br/>They first met at Merlin's family visit to Camelot when Arthur was 7 and Merlin was 4. They were sweethearts and loved each other so much. But when Merlin's family went back to their place they were departed and heart broken.<br/>After 13 years later when Merlin and his family paid vist to Camelot again for King Uther invitation to Yule festival they could met again. They're becoming unseperatable again and can't stand to be not seeing each other all the time.<br/>But there will be so many unexpected things and difficulties they'd face and deal. Why Merlin was arrived at Camelot this time is the biggest trouble for them. But first of all they'd need to solve the problem in their heart for each other.<br/>Nevertheless true love can be lighten even in the deepest darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My first of everything

**Author's Note:**

> If there were typo errors or grammers included please correct me kindly.  
> I really love to write Merlin as a prince because he seriously deserves it.  
> I hope you'd like it too.  
> (P.S I think it'd be 'Mature' rated in later chapter. But for now it's still 'Teen and Up Audience)

  
   "Artar Artar Where are we now? There are so many peeple."

   Merlin looks up at Arthur and asks, sucking his thumb with pop noise. Arthur looks down at Merlin and smile at him fondly. He doesn't want to correct Merlin's wrong pronounciation of his name again. Arthur finds out this sound is somehow cute.

   "This is market Merlin. Hey you're sucking it again. Are you hungry?"

   Arthur asks Merlin, squeezing Merlin's chubby pink cheek because he feels itchy in his gut to do so. Merlin nods his head quickly and is still sucking it.

   "Okay. I'll buy you some food. I brought some coins. Are your feet hurt? Do you want to go back home?"

   "A little. very very little hurt. I can still walk. Don't go back home Artar."

   Merlin protests quickly and is jumping on his feet to show Arthur that they are not hurt. Arthur chuckles at Merlin's lovely bearing.

   "Okay so we'll eat something and then go to the garden. Hold my hand carefully Merlin baby."

   Merlin grins widely and nods his head continuously, looking up at Arthur trustingly. Arthur grips Merlin's little chubby hand more tightly in his one hand. In other hand he holds his wooden sword with full guard on to protect Merlin from any kind of harms. They're going around the whole city together hand in hand.

   Arthur and Merlin slipt away secrectly from castle when their parents didn't notice and thought they were playing around the castle. The leader in this adventure is of course Arthur because Arthur is 7 and Merlin is only 4. But Merlin trusts and love Arthur so much and always tags along wherever Arthur goes. Arthur also love Merlin so much. He hadn't any companian of his age before. Merlin is his first and best brotherly partner. But Arthur knows Merlin and his family are just the guests in here and they'll go back later. Arthur's planned to request Merlin's parent to leave Merlin with him.

 

* * *

 

Kudos and comments are the most welcome. I hope you'd enjoy it.


	2. Glad to meet you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 13 years later Arthur and Merlin met again.

   Arthur smiles with the memory of him and Merlin from 13 years ago, standing and waiting at the stairsway of the citadel's guest wings with King 'Uther' and other knights and nobles for arriving of King 'Balinor' of Ealdor and party. King Uther has invited King Balinor for midwinter yule festival. But they all have known that there was other important purpose in it. Anyway Arthur is happy to get the chance meeting with his baby Merlin again. They've been not seeing each other since Merlin's family went back from first visit at Camelot. Arthur remembers that when Merlin was about to go bcak home he and Merlin was hugging and crying endlessly till even their parents pulled them apart practically and consoled them that Merlin would be coming back soon. But they lied to them. Merlin didn't come back soon or later until now.  
  
   "King Baliblnor and party is arriving at the citadel gate."

  
   With the news from the vanguard Arthur's nervous and happy at the same time. He wants to know his once chubby little Merlin is how look he would be now.

  
'Still the cheeks are chubby? Big blues eyes like two ponds are still crystal clear? How tall he would be? And he's still sucking his thumb when he's hungry? '

  
All the thoughts and questions about Merlin will be solved and seen very soon. Arthur wipes his damp hands with trouser legs. He's seeing the horse riding party of King Balinor now. Arthur's searching for the figure he thinks it would be Merlin.

 

* * *

 

   

   Merlin is nervous all time in all the way to Camelot. He remembers that there was his first memory of the best friend and brother Arthur. He also didn't forget about how much Arthut loved and cared for him and how much he was happy with Arthur. And how much he was sad and crying like for ages for departing and missing Arthur. But he really doesn't remember and recognizes Arthur's face and figure. All he remembers is that Arthur was taller and stronger than him, Arthur always held the sword in hand and Arthur was kind of beautiful. It's been 13 years ago and Merlin is seventeen now so Arthur will be 20. Merlin is so excited about when he met with Arthur if Arthur still remembers and loves him as he did or not.

   When Merlin arrives at Camelot's citadel yard he hops off from the horse and is searching for the Arthur liked figure. He doesn't need to find difficultly. The one who is standing beside the king must be him. All red and gold and splendid and gorgeous like the sun. Merlin's heart is pounding like horse running. He doesn't know himself why. Merlin's walking alongside with his father unconsicously toward the waiting party.  
  
   Arthur can guesses which one would be Merlin now. The one with blue cape walking beside King Balinor. He's lean and tall he thinks nearly or more than his height. Not a chubby one anymore. Big blue eyes are still as they were. As near as he's walking toward Arthur, Arthur can sees that the chubby pink cheeks were replaced with high and gorgeous cheekbones. Pouty from sucking thumb lips are pink and plump now. Arthur can feels his own heart's beatings are loud and wild. He really doesn't know why.

   Their fathers and mother are greeting each other now.

  
   "Hey. You must be Merlin. Oh prince Merlin now. Look at you. How much adult and handsome you are now."

  
   Arthur hears that his father is greeting and one arm hugging to Merlin. He steels himself and pull his head up to look at Merlin. He didn't know since when he put his head down before just now. Merlin isn't looking at him too.

   "Hey. Arthur baby. You're so handsome and stronger now. Here it's your brother Merlin. Merlin there is Arthur."

   King Balinor greets Arthur heartily, poking at Merlin. Merlin looks up at Arthur. Then big blues eyes meet with sky blue eyes now. Merlin clenches his shaking hands to fists. He doesn't dare to move forward and just makes a tiny smile at Arthur. Arthur tries himself to be brave enough and is moving toward Merlin.

  
   "Hey Merlin baby. You're taller now. I missed you all the time."

  
   Arthur greets loudly and is trying to control to not stutter his words.

  
   "Me too."

  
   Merlin wants to say many more but all he can manage is it. Arthur embraces Merlin's lean body in his arms tightly. Merlin flinches a little but hugs Arthur's waist back instictively. The feelings of incomplete and missing for something from childhood memory are melting in each other warmth and closeness. Both of them are feeling like home.

  
   "I'm glad to meet you again."

  
   Arthur whispers in Merlin's ear. Merlin shivers from warm breath at his ears and whispers back.

  
   "Me too."

  
   After good minutes hugging they pull apart unwillingly and greet to each other's king and party. While greeting to others Arthur's eyes are not looking away from Merlin and so are Merlin's. They stares and smiles oftenly at each other. In his mind Arthur's planned to provide Merlin to stay at the nearest room with his. This yule will be best one of all they've been for Arthur and Merlin.


	3. Underneath the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can guess the meeting again with your long lost childhood sweetheart would be how. Arthur and Merlin are more than that.

 

   Arthur walks Merlin to the room provided for him that is adjacent to Arthur's. Their red and blue capes are drifting and touching together behind them all their walking way on corrider. Arthur shows Merlin all the facilities in the room.

   "Whatever or whenever you need something just call me or get in my room. Or you'd better stay in my room and sleep with me like before."

   Arthur tries to joke and be light the shyness and tense between them but failed as he himself is strange with his own joke. Merlin's gone blushing and heads down. Arthur clears his throat.

   "Ahmm. Okay. Ah. you. Well tonight there will be feast for your family arrival. I'll call and bring you there. Rest and relax well now. We've so many things to say and we have so many time for it too. Okay? "

   "Okay"

   Merlin says and nods, still not over blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

   At night Arthur comes at Merlin's. He sees that Merlin's wearing just simple tunic and trousers and the neckerchief over his neck like he was 4. Arthur smiles at that and wants to pull at it. Merlin knows where Arthur's looking at.

   "Ah. I'm very getting used to it. I like it. So"

   Merlin fiddles it nervously. Arthur can't help himself and grabs at Merlin's fiddling hand.

   "We'll be late."

   He holds Merlin's hand in his and starts to walk toward the feast, without looking back at Merlin's reaction because he doesn't dare. Merlin's heart skips a beat and tags along with Arthur, feeling like he's 4 with 7 Arthur again. Merlin's smiling scerectly and walking beside Arthur.

   At the feast Uther and Balinor introduce Arthur and Merlin to many knights and nobles respectively. But all they can see and think about is each other smiles and knowing looks. All the time of eating and speaking Arthur can't look away from Merlin and Merlin stares back at Arthur and then when their eyes meet he heads down blushingly.

   As soon as the feast is over Arthur request to Merlin's mom queen Hunith and brings Merlin to one of abandomed castle roof. Their parents are satisfied to see the bond between two princes.

   They sit down on stone wall. The moon is full and its rays are shinning all over silent Camelot city beautifully. The breeze is winding around the castle roof. Arthur's looking at Merlin unblinkingly. Merlin's smiling at Arthur. Merlin thinks Arthur's all grown up and more beautiful and handsome than whoever Merlin's ever seen.

   "So tell me everything about when you came back from here Merlin baby."

   Merlin smiles at Arthur and shakes his head.

   "Nothing special. All I remember when I came back from here is I was crying all the time."

   "Me too. I've been missing you all before long. Have you been too?"

   Merlin nods and stares at Arthur under his long and thick lashes. Under the moonlight Merlin's high cheekbones are more tonned like a sculpture. Arthur feels itchy in his gut and reaches out to touch them with his hands.

   "Where had my chubby cheeks gone?"

   When Arthur's hands touch his cheeks Merlin fliches and shivers runs down all his spines, gasping for the breath.

   "I don't know."

   Merlin whispers back and put his hands over Arthur's. They continue talking about their lives from childhood to till now this and that. They smiles and are content with each other company, still holding hands and face to face. Actually they really don't know what they're feeling now for each other. Night is still young and two young men are still talking underneath the moonlight, beating fast their heart.


	4. The days of flower-floored way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything are still fine and happy for new start.

 

   Arthur and Merlin are very happy together all the time. They go to everywhere once they went when they were children. Go to the market and buy eat some food, play around in the garden like they're kids and go hunting trip but actually camp at some clearings in the forest and just stay happy together. They eat breakfast together at their chambers alternatedly and dinner together with their parents. They are becoming unseparable and like two bodies with one mind. Their parents are glad to see them like that and know that their childhood bond are still strong and even more stronger now. They thinks the merger between two kingdoms will be smoother with that situation.

   One thing they don't know about them is that they are not only unseparable at day but also at night too. It starts at one night of endless conversation at Merlin's chamber. They're talking for long time till they don't know what time it is and when they know it's very late. Guards are starting to walk around at their hallway. Arthur don't want to go back to his room. Arthur looks into Merlin's eyes and says testingly.

   "It's too late Merlin. If I went back from here now guard will know that I'm not in my room at that late. I don't want them to see me so. So …"

   "So… "

   "So can I sleep over here tonight and I'll go back at early morning and"

   "Okay"

   "It's not like it's strange to sleep with me and you havn't ever slept together with me before and… "

   Actually Arthur know himself that it's strange and the reason isn't that reliable.

   "I said it's okay Arthur. You can sleep here tonight."

   Merlin puts a stop to Arthur's train of reasons with smile. Arthur smiles happily back and steps in on the bed quickly before Merlin doesn't change his mind. Merlin gets in after Arthur. At first they sleep at one edge each, Merlin is turning his back to Arthur. Gradually they are inadvertently or intentionally closer to closer. Finally Arthur touches Merlin's shoulder and urges him to turn around to face him. Merlin does so.

   "Come here."

   Arthur opens his hands and welcome Merlin. Merlin enters in Arthur's arms happily.

   "You always slept with me when you were four Merlin. Everytime you fell asleep on the floor while we were playing I always carried and brought to my room and slept with you. Do you remember?"

   "I do."

   Merlin nods and stares at Arthur. Merlin thinks himself that there is nothing strange about sleeping together with Arthur because they ever did it before and they are brother even though they actually are not. Arthur embraces around Merlin's middle and Merlin hugs back.

   "You're not that small anymore Merlin. And not soft and chubby too. You're all bones."

  Arthur giggles when Merlin pokes Arthur's belly with his elbow. They settle to be comfortable position, putting Merlin's head on Arthur's chest. Arthur's playing with Merlin's silky dark hair. They fall asleep quickly because contentment and feeling of completion.

   Starting from that night they always sleep over at their chambers rotatingly with so many lame reasons that they know themselves to do so.


	5. Choose me or lose me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healthy amount of jealousy makes the love stronger and sweeter but when it was more than so …

 

   "We have thought and planned to marry Merlin and Morgana some later years."

   The wine chalice in Arthur's hand is nearly fall out and Arthur chokes on his drink when he suddenly hears this words from his father Uther at their usual dinner.

   "What father? I heard it wrong. Who have to marry who?"

   "No. you heard it right. We've sort of planned to marry each one of our heirs at some days. There is no better thing for merger of two kingdoms to be united one than marriage of their respective heirs. Apparently King Balinor have only son and I have one son and one daughter so that's the best way."

   Arthur thinks his blood are stiring up and boiling along the way nearly bursting out. He tries to make and say any reliable reasons about how much nonsense Uther's plan is and why Merlin shouldn't marry to Morgana but all are coming up with silent noise and vague hand gestures. He turn to look at Merlin but Merlin is not looking at him.

   "But but you should ask them first if they want to do or not. They are not a doll. human father. human. And they're still too young to marry."

   "I know that Arthur. We didn't intended to do soon. We'll wait they're old enough to marry. But for now we'll arrange some enagement and promise for future. That's why Merlin's here for. Morgana will come back at Yule from her visit to her native country. They'll meet at there."

   "It's true Arthur. Don't worry for your brother. We've already ask him about his opinion lately. He accepted it. He'll be fine."

   Merlin's mother queen Hunith interferes behalf of Uther. Arthur can't believe his own ears. Merlin didn't say anything about it even when they slept together other night.

   "It's really Merlin? You accepted it?"

   "Yes Arthur. I accepted it. It's not a bad thing."

   Merlin looks at Arthur's unbelieving and hurt face and he's gone remember about today moring's affair in Arthur's chamber. They couldn't sleep together at yesterday night because his mother was in his room all night and told him about that arranged marriage. He didn't answer immediately and decided that he'll go to ask Arthur about it next morning. So Merlin went to Arthur's room at this morning. When he sneaked into there what he saw was he didn't forget till now and his heart is still hurt as it was that time.

   The beautiful brown girl with brown curled hair was in Arthur's room. And Arthur kissed her on the cheeks and they were talking and looking at each other fondly. Merlin shakes his head and tries to not get some unshed tears. It's not that strange that the very handsome man like Arthur has a girlfriend and there is nothing to cry about that. But Merlin doesn't know why his heart is hurt like nearly broken. When he was asked from his mother about answer today morning again he said he accepts it. He actually doesn't know it's his own decision or reaction on Arthur's action.

   Arthur's gone silent and dumb all the dinner long. When the dinner is over Arthur asks Merlin to follow with him. When they arrive at their usual meeting place the abndomed castle roof all of Arthur's rage and anger are bursting out like the water fall. Merlin is just listening all silently and shakingly.

   "So what are they? all those together with me, sleeping with me. all those time are nothing? You will marry her. Even you havn't seen her once before. Anyway you'll marry her?? Why? What actually are they? Tell me.Tell me Merlin. What are you doing?"

   "Yeah. I'll marry her like you'll marry your girlfriend one day. I havn't met her before but I've seen her. Mom showed me her picture. She is so beautiful. If you could marry her there is nothing I can't marry her too."

   At most of his paitience level, Merlin shouts back to Arthur. Arthur's gone silent and second think on what Merlin was saying.

   "What are you saying? my what? girl…friend?"

   "Yeah. Your girl friend who you was kissing insatiably in your room this morning. Isn't she your girlfriend, is she?"

   "Yes. No. Yes. Ah I don't know. She's Gwen. One of our kinght's sister."

   Arthur really doesn't know what kind of relationship between him and her. He ever thought it was sort of girlfriend before Merlin was not here. She's really kind and nice. But for now he really doesn't know anymore.

   "So I take that's 'yes' then."

   "So that's revenge Merlin, right?"

   "Revenge for what? Why should I did revenge on you. Explain me?"

   Merlin says bitterly. Arthur doesn't know what he needs to say back. He actually doesn't know anything to answer. All he knows is that Merlin won't marry Morgana.

   "I don't know Merlin. I really don't know. But you are not going to marry her. Okay? "

   "How can I know about your problem you don't know yourself Arthur. Why I can't marry to her while you can be dating and marry to the one."

   Merlin stares into Arthur's eyes and says coldly, turning back to go. Arthur snatchs Merlin's wrist but Merlin yanks it off.

   "Think your problem first Arthur before you find problem on other out."

   Merlin's walking towrad the stairs. Walking of he stops at one point before stepping out and says  
  
   "And don't come to my room tonight. Mom will be there. And also other nights too as long as I don't say you can."

   Merlin steps down the stairs without looking back at Arthur because he doesn't dare to do. Arthur is left like a deaf and dumb on the roof alone. His head is spinning like a wagon wheel with the thoughts about what Merlin told.

 


	6. The mistletoe prince I love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every rainbow has ever been through the massive rain.  
> Angst and difficulties are the things that make the love sweeter and stronger.

   It's yule time now. All food and bonfire and people are flooding around everywhere. Everyone are more beautiful, happy and active than they are before. Arthur thinks only one not like that in this crowds is him alone. He's been thinking and sad and feeling lonely all the time without Merlin beside him. All days of living with that Merlin was avoiding him all the time and all nights of sleeping without Merlin are worst and most hurtful time in his life. He didn't know since when Merlin was deeply inside his mind and life. He also couldn't find his problem out yet till now. Arthur's searching for Merlin in the crowd but he's nowhere to find.

 

* * *

  
   Merlin's been feeling like Arthur did too. Every single night didn't sleep with Arthur was pure nightmare. Every single day he saw Arthur as his normal way like nothing was abnormal was too hurt to bare. He kept avoiding Arthur He couldn't stand to watch Arthur with that girl anymore. Merlin shakes his head and shrugs his feeling off, putting the mistletoe crown on his head. He watchs his figure in the mirror before him. He wears the blue silk clothings his mom's prepared for him. Merlin's thinking what Arthur would wear or how much dashing he'd be tonight. Merlin sighs and starts to go out to the bonfire place. He's supposed to meet with the princess in there.

 

* * *

 

 

   When Arthur sees Merlin's coming toward near him he's happy and is going to call Merlin. Merlin is very beautiful like an angel with all blue. The mistletoe crown on his head is very helpful him to be more beautiful. Arthur's known that Merlin's so beautiful but he didn't know that angelic beautiful. Arthur's heart is pounding like a royal drum. Merlin doesn't see him and goes to certain point near him where Morgana is standing all beautifully. They're greeting and talking with many smiles and kind of fond looks.

   Under the moonlight and yellow light from bonfire Merlin's high cheekbones are more portrayed. Big blue eyes under the shadow of thick long lashes are more glittered like two sapphire. The pink lips are more plump and shine. His smiles are warm and precious. His bearings and gestures are so lovely. How can Merlin be that too beautiful to be legal. Merlin's more beautiful and precious than everyone who is beautiful and precious. Of course more than Gwen too. Arthur wants to own them all him alone. They are not supposed to have and own by other. They are not supposed to have and own by Morgana especially. How can he be not knowing that all the time. Everything are clicked in Arthur mind now. No actually it's his heart.

   Arthur runs toward Morgan and Merlin. When Morgana sees him shw greets smilingly at him.  
  


   "Oh. Brother dear there you are. Here is Merlin. I heard you two are very close. He's really nice and …"  
  


   "Excuse me Morgana. We'll tell later. Let me take Merlin from you. Merlin we're going."  
  


   Arthur doesn't wait Merlin's reaction and going toward some empty castle place, garbing Merlin's wrist in tow. Merlin is amazed and runs behind Arthur until they arrive at one dark and empty corner. Arthur pins Merlin against the wall and stares at him, breathing heavily. Merlin stares back at Arthur with his wide eyes.  
  


   "I know now Merlin. I know. I know what you was asked. I know what is my problem now."  
  
   Merlin looks at Arthur unblinkingly and says slowly.  
  
   "Then what it would be?"  
  
   "The answer is…"  
  


   Arthur doesn't pays the answer with words but with the seal to Merlin's lips with his own. Merlin gasps with amazement but it doesn't take long to amaze. Merlin realizes soon what it's and he cooperates with Arthur quickly, he's smiling in the kisses. Arthur's kissing Merlin with all eagerness and wantings from the very start when he's first met Merlin again. No actually it could be since when Merlin was four. Arthur holds Merlin's beautiful face in his both hands softly and Merlin embraces back Arthur's middle tightly. All Merlin knows is that the nebulous figure of a boy in his all childhood dreams and the most handsome man in his teenage heart is kissing him insatiably. There is nothing more he wants to ask for in his life now.

   At first the kisses are all chaste and closed mouth but gradullay they can't get enough with that and deepen the kisses to all tongues and teeth. Now Arthur know that Merlin's soft lips are really sweet and Merlin know that Arthur pouty lips are just made for him to kiss. The sucking and smacking noises from kisses are spreading loud in the desert hallway. If it could be they want to stop the time in here and kiss forever together.

 


	7. Take me to your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say your love 'I love you' before anything forward.

   After they've been kissing for ages Arthur and Merlin need the air to breath. They gasp and pull away from each other only a little distance between them just be able to breath. They inhale and exhale quickly because of long term oxygen lackage. Then they look at each other face and are smiling like complete fools. Smiling of Arthur tries to take a few quick pecks to Merlin's smiling lips that are red and swollen from his eager kisses. Merlin's changing from smiling to giggling because of too much happiness. They touch their forehead together and breath in each other air.

   "Tell me your answer Arthur."

   Merlin tries hardly to whisper. Arthur stares into Merlin's eyes.

   "Aren't they enough? Then I can prove you more."

   When Arthur reaches out to kiss again Merlin puts his fingers on Arthur's lips to stop it.

   "Yeah. I really want to take it more but I need. I need to hear as words. I need Arthur."  
  
   Arthur understands what Merlin asked for.

   "Okay. Okay. The answer is that you're not going to marry anyone because you belong to only me. I'll not marry any other because I belong to you. We are meant to be Merlin. You are my baby. My one and only baby. You are mine. I'm yours. You understand Merlin?"

   "So. That's all?"

   "What do you want to hear from me? Just tell me Merlin. As you know I'm a bit slow at that."

   "Yeah. that a bit would be very very huge bit. I don't want to hear what I want to hear. I just want to hear what is the answer of your heart."  
  
   Merlin says earnestly and sincerely, looking into Arthur's eyes. Arthur looks back at Merlin and smiles back.

   "Okay. If I said the truth of my heart you'll also tell me yours?"

   "Yeah. I'll"

   "Okay. Ahamm. Well. The real answer is I like you. Well no. Actually I love you. Not kind of friendly or brotherly. It's a kind of love between a girl and a boy. I know you're not a girl but I love you anyway Merlin. To be honest I think I've been loving you all before long sine you're four. Wow! That sounds like I'm a pervert. Well it's your turn. Tell me yours."

   "Me too."

   Merlin says jusy two words and is staring Arthur with mocking look.

   "Hey. It's not fair. I told you everything. Tell me everything too."

   "Gweee… Glup"

   They are not words from Merlin's mouth but the hungry noises from Merlin's stomach. At first Arthur is at a loss and doesn't know what the voice are. Then he's gone realized and is starting to giggle loudly.

   "Oh my god. My baby told me the deepest truth of his stomach. I'm very exicted. Oh My God."

   Arthur can't stop laughing and fussing Merlin's hair. Merlin is deep blushing and he reaches out to suck his thumb. When Arthur sees that he suddenly stops laughing and is staring at Merlin.

   "Hey. Havn't you have nothing this evening? Are you very hungry? You still suck your thumb when you're hungry?"

   Arthur asks Merlin mutteringly and put the pad of his thumb on Merlin's lower lip. Merlin releases his thumb.

   "Yeah. I havn't have anything yet. I tried very hard to not suck my thumb lately. I could do this. But sometimes I felt nervous I lost my control like that. But for now I think I have other thing to suck instead of my thumb."

   Merlin gazes Arthur from under his lashes and suddenly takes Arthur's thumb on his lip into his mouth. He sucks and licks it with pop noise. Arthur's eyes are too wide with unexpected shock. The kitten licks at just thumb are gone south to the certain point incredibly.

   "Oh my God. God help me. This kid will be the death of me. If you're not very very hungry I must take you to somewhere first. Tell me it's okay Merlin."

   Merlin releases Arthur's thumb.

   "I'm hungry for food but I'm more hungry for you Arthur."

   Merlin says lovely, blinking his lashes fast.

   "All are your fault Merlin. Brace yourself to deal with all effects. Come here."

   Arthur suddenly carries Merlin from neck and legs like a bride. Merlin keeps balance and embraces at Arthur's neck, smiling and mouthing at it. Merlin is ready to go along anywhere Arthur'd bring him and to accept anything Arthur'd give him. Arthur's walking quickly almost running along the secert way to his chamber, carrying the love of his life. Tonight is their night.

 

To Be Continued ………


	8. Save for the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in and want to save for the one?   
> It's very lovely and Merlin do.

 

   The early morning sun rays from the window are falling down and spreading in the room warmly. The chime of early birds are flowing in the air sweetly. Blue and red silk finery are scattering all over the floor. On the red silk four posters bed under the red canopy, two beautiful bare nestled bodies are sleeping peacefully. Pale and slim body is half draping on tan and strong one. After soon one of them is starting to stir up.

  Arthur half wakes up and gropes to where he thinks Merlin's sleeping, without opening his eyes. He's groping all over Merlin's body. Merlin's also starting to wake up and whines.

   "Hey. You insatiable prat. Let me sleep a little more. I can't believe you could be that impossibly able. I've lost count how many time I've spent. My whole body is sore as if I've wrestled with very giant bear. Aren't you tired the beast?"

   Arthur chuckles at Merlin's words. They did straight two in a row as soon as they arrived at Arthur's room and rested a while to feed Merlin some food. After then Arthur didn't give Merlin a chance to rest because there is no reason to rest or stop. They were up almost all night and just slept since a little hours before. Arthur reaches out to Merlin's butt and squeezes.

   "Heyy. As if you didn't like it. I don't know who said 'Oh! Arthur. Please more. More. just like that. You feels so good. And Oh fast…' "

   Merlin bashes Arthur's hand off and closes Arthur's mouth with other hand. Arthur continues bumbling and laughing. He opens his eyes and looks at his baby cherishingly.  
  
   "Come here. I don't do anything. Promise."

   Arthur opens his arms and pulls Merlin onto his chest. Merlin snuggles into it and hugs Arthur back.

   "Don't you think you need to tell me something Merlin?"

   "What it would be? I don't remember."

   "I told you and you didn't tell me yet."

   "Okay. I asked what it is?"

   "I love you."

   "Yeah me too."

   "You little tease."

   Arthur turns around and pulls Merlin along to under him forcefully.

   "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you."

   Merlin says and is giggling.

   "Well say but it's a bit too late. I'll punish you for this impudence with special punishment. Say immediately."

   "I………… love you so much. You're my first of everything. My first childhood love, my first teenage heart, my first kiss and well my first this."

   Arthur can't help himself and kisses to those lips of innocent soul.

   "So that means you're virgin in everything Merlin?"

   "Yeah. Wait. That means you're not. Who? When? Where? It's a girl or boy? Gwen? It's not fair."

   Merlin yells at Arthur and punches to Arthur's chest with his fist.

   "No. No. It's not like that. I mean.You know very well about the life of a prince don't you? We can't do this as long as we got married to the one because of to protect from the gold digger. Right? But I confess I've kissed some girls and yeah Gwen too. But I didn't enjoy like with you and I've not kissed them that way. That's all."

   "That still means you wanted to do this but you couldn't do this just because."

   Merlin makes a face and fake pout his lips. Arthur pinches that lips.

   "Wow. Didn't think you'd be that jealous."

   "Hey. It's not jealous. It's just normal. And plus you took my purity without engaging or marrying me. I've intended to maintain it until I've married to the one my true love."

   Arthur gapes with wonder. He thinks that his boy is what a pure soul.

   "Aren't you romatic thing Merlin? But I love this so much. I'm not your true love?"

   "Yeah sort of."

   "Hey there is no sort of thing in true love. Then your first goal was completed because I'm your true love. And I'll marry you soon. So all will be fulfilled right?"

   Merlin's thinking on what Arthur said. Marriage thing between him and Arthur could be actually happened? No matters how much they love or how much smooth relationship between their kingdoms and family is they are still two men and two men cannot be married right?. And also he's accepted the marriage to the princess.

   "Hey. You're thinking too much and too loud. I can hear you. Don't think too much. Every difficulties have their own ways. Just believe in me. I'll never leave you alone and never give up on our love. Instead of leaving you I'll leave my crown. Please smile for me. Your beautiful lips are just made to smile."

   Arthur knows what Merlin could be thinking by looking at Merlin's sad face. Merlin smiles at Arthur amd pulls Arthur down onto him, inhaling the scent of Arthur and feeling the trust on Arthur. Arthur embraces Merlin tightly in his arms. The sun is rising slowly on the sky and the citadel is starting to alive for new day. Merlin and Arthur are breathing together for their whatever upcoming passing through.

 


	9. Passing through the strom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to pass this sea you have to pass the strom on it.  
> Don't worry.  
> True love can everything.

 

   They decided that first thing they have to do is to repeal the marriage promise. And if they wanted to do this they must tell to some important person about their relationship or very reliable reason. It couldn't be their two fathers at any price. Only one person they may be trusted and confessed is Merlin's mom queen Hunith. Merlin reassures Arthur that his mom is very nice and kind and she would understand them. They bring Hunith to Arthur's chamber after having next day dinner. Hunith looks at them suspicously but anyway comes along with them.

   "Mom. I have. Ahh. We have something important and serious to tell you. Please listen to us till the end and scold after that if you want to. Okay?"

   Merlin asks Hunith hesitatingly with pleading face. Arthur nods at Hunith and smiles at Merlin reassuringly.

   "Just tell me my son. I've already got little more heart rate from you two strange behavior. It couldn't be worse."

   Merlin explain about them from the very start of their childhood to the last night at bonfire place. He left about their night on fire for respect to his mom. In the middle of explanation Merlin's hands and voice are shaking and he wants to cry. But Arthur sees this and holds Merlin's hand tightly in his. Arthur helps and fills to Merlin when needed. Merlin's hand is cold in his. Hunith's listening all the way with awe, disbelieving, fear, sadness and pity for them. At the end Merlin feels his knees are weak and can't stand on his feet. He almost falls down but Arthur holds him in place.

   "Come here my child."

   Hunith calls her son and opens her arms. Merlin runs toward there and throws himself in his mom arms. He's starting to cry on his mom's arms. Looking at his Merlin Arthur gets unshed tears in his eyes and feels the gulity. Hunith pats at Merlin's hair and shoulder.

   "It's okay love. It's okay. Don't be afraid. Don't cry. Mom understand. alright? Mom understand."

   Hunith embraces and says comforting words to his sobbing son. She looks up at Arthur and sees that Arthur's dismaying like a freightened child. Hunith feels sorry for Arthur too. She thinks that his kids are really piteous and helpless.

   "Come here Arthur baby."

   Hunith calls to Arthur. At first Arthur gazes at Hunith unconsicously and then he comes into Hunith's arms. Hunith embraces her two kids together and is mummering them the comforting words. Two tear drops are fell from Arthur's eyes. He's gone missed his passed mom and feels Hunith like a mother. Merlin stops crying and looks at his Arthur. When he sees tear strain on Arthur's face Merlin reaches out to Arthur's hand and holds in his.

   After an hour later they starts discussing about their real problem, sitting on the chairs.

   "Well. Actually I was ever suspicous once or twice before but shrugged off it'd be very close brotherly love. It's strange and bizzare but not as strange as a tail on the forehead. Are you sure yourself Merlin boy?"

   Hunith grabs Merlin's hand and asks. Merlin nods his head immediately.

   "More than sure mom."

   "So how about Arthur?"

   "May be more than me mom. Right Arthur?"

   "Yeah right. Right my queen. I love him more than myself."

   Hunith blushes and clears her throat uncomfortably.

   "Well if you two are that sure I'll manage about it. Although you couldn't be married legally I'll try as close as it do. But you two need to respect your fathers and their opinions. As you know they couldn't be accepted this anyway. We don't have to tell them the truth. We just make sure you two can live together and don't have to marry any other. That's all I can and you need to must have is 'patience'. Okay. Note 'patience'."

   Merlin and Arthur nods their head together. That are more gained than they thought it could be from their one of parents. Arthur stands up and hugs Hunith.

   "Thank my queen. I don't think I couldn't be paid back enough for your kindness."

   Hunith hugs back and says.

   "It's nothing baby. I'll make anything for my son to be happy. And call me just Hunith or mom if you want to because you also are my son from now on. I'll protect you two from any harms as long as I'm still alive."

   "Thank you… … mom"

  Arthur tighten his hug on and wants to cry again. He's got not only the true love but the mother too. He thinks how lucky he is. Merlin stands up from his chair and unite into the two of his love. Hunith exhales and pats at her two kid's head kindly and piteously. She thinks that how much hard and difficult the future way of this two kids will be walking is.


	10. The rainbow after the strom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though every love life are not smooth like a fairy tale no matter how difficult they are every problems have their own ways to walk on

   Hunith is planning the progressive strategy for her sons, Merlin and Arthur. Her first step is to meet with Princess Morgana. Of course the desire of the bride is the most important cause in a plan to repeal the marriage. Hunith goes alone to Morgana's chamber with many gifts from Ealdor's produce and gems and fineries. Morgana welcomes Hunith warmly. Hunith tests the water about the arranged on Morgana. It comes out as Morgana is not intrested and doesn't like the idea of accepting marriage planned by Uther.

"So to be honest you don't like the idea of marrying to my son. It's okay to say frankly princess. I don't mind. I really need to know about that. I also don't want my son to be married with who doesn't love him or who he doesn't love. And I want your happiness too. You all are too young to sacrifie your heart for anything."

Morgana smiles at Hunith and says

"Well I don't know why but I feel that I can believe in you. Honestly I don't want to marry Prince Merlin. Not because I don't like him or want to rebel Uther just because I don't like the idea of arranged nonsense marriage for two kingdoms. I don't believe in those things. If they really want to unite two to one then just do. No need to tie focibly. Right? Well I think you have other things than that. You can also tell me if you trust enough me to."

Hunith smiles at Morgana kindly and fondly. She thinks this girl is really nice and intelligent.

"Of course I believe in you. Actually Merlin also didn't want to marry in that way. He said he like you but He's intended to marry just for love not for business. But he is still too young to refuse daringly."

"Okay. I understand. So we need to repeal that case and convince the kings to accept right? I've already thought about that. Have you any plans to do?"

Hunith tells her plans that she'll convince and try Balinor and Morgana will Uther. After getting success she's other plan for two kingdoms merger. Morgana agrees Hunith plan willingly.

"So everything have settled now."

"Thank you princess."

  
"I could tell thank you too."

  
Hunith steps in her second plan that to tell King Balinor about repealing the marriage and other replaced plan. She tells Merlin and Arthur about her success about Morgana. Hunith manages Arthur to help when Morgana faced with Uther. At that night Hunith and Merlin coax and convince King Balinor with many reasons that why Merlin shouldn't marry the princess and he should break that promise. King Balinor is not that stubbron one. After coaxing him an hour he's starting to accept the facts. On the other hand Arthur and Morgana battle with king Uther violently. Uther is very stubbron at what he's decided but his daughter is more than so. Morgana blackmails him that she'll run away from here if Uther force her. Arthur stands at Morgana's side and helps her.

  
"If that marriage was broken by our side how would I solve to King Balinor. Tell me you two. Have you any idea? Do you know how long and how much I've prepared for this merger?"

  
Uther yells at Arthur and Morgana angrily.

  
"Don't worry about that father. We have plan for it. And also don't worry about King Balinor's side. Queen and prince will talk into him. We've already discuss about that."

  
Arthur interferes instead of Morgana. Uther a little calm with that words.

  
"So what is your paln."

  
Arthur and Morgana explain Uther about what they've planned. Uther listens them, nodding his head alongside. At the end he exhales and glares at them.

  
"It sounds not too bad but easier said than done. If all were not happened as you told prepare to face the result Arthur and you Morgana."

  
Uther's going outside grudgingly, without looking back at them. Arthur's smiling secretly.

  
"Thank you Morgana."

  
"For what? For your beloved brother doesn't need to marry with the evil like me?"

  
Morgana smirks at Arthur.

  
"No way Morgana. Thank you for let us do this way."

  
When Morgana also turn back to go outside Arthur calls her.

  
"And you are not evil Morgana. You're my sister."

  
"Yeah I'll accept that as your compliment. But I didn't let you this way for free. You know well I'm not intrested on your throne and about paid back brother dear."

  
Of course Arthur knows what to paid back for that. He's also known that Morgana has magic and what she wants is that freedom for her magic when Arthur was a king. Arthur believes he can manages that.

  
"Of course I know."

  
Arthur runs towards Merlin as soon as Morgana goes out. Arthur meets with Hunith and Merlin at Merlin's chamber. They tell each other about their respective success happily. Arthur holds Merlin's shaking hand in his. Hunith's looking at her kids and smiling. There is only one thing they have to do for final result. This is Crowning ceremony for Arthur and Merlin as two princes of one kingdom together.


	11. Crown Princes of Albion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only thing to carry on this way is never give up on your true love. True love really exists and you didn't meet yet doesn't mean you havn't.

   Instead of wedding ceremony of their son and daughter King Uther and King Balinor hold the ceremony of their two sons crowning as princes. They agree to unite Camelot and Ealdor as one kingdom named 'Albion'. Arthur and Merlin are going to crown as princes of Albion and rule together when thier fathers retired. Camelot will be the city of Albion because apparently Camelot is more central than Ealdor. These bond and other detailed agreements will be alive when they give empowerment to Arthur and Merlin as kings. Even though Arthur is of age but Merlin is still young to crown as prince they have to do it as a part of agreement. Even if there is nothing to believe at least they believe in their two sons's strong friendship and bond. Arthur and Merlin can't be happier.

At the crowning ceremony Arthur and Merlin wear red and blue princely fineries. They are dashing like the sun and the moon. Hunith gazes at her sons and is getting unshed tears happily.

"We crown you as the crown princes of Albion. All the responsibilities and duties of the great kingdom and the people will be yours. Prince Arthur and Prince Merlin."

Arthur and Merlin kneel down at velvet cushions. Balinor hands the mace and puts the crown on Arthur and Uther on Merlin. They bow at the kings and stand up. Arthur smiles at Merlin and stretches out hus hand to Merlin. Merlin smiles back and takes Arthur's hand in his. In their mind they redeem as this is their wedding ceremony. Two kings are looking at two princes and their strong friendship satisfiyingly. Hunith's planned to bring Arthur to Ealdor for months. She's thought that she'll tell king Uther that Arthur have to know about Ealdor and their people because he'll be their king one day. Actually she's intended Arthur's visit as Arthur and Merlin's honeymoon. Hunith smiles at her thoughts despite herself.

 

* * *

 

 

   After the ceremony the feast is held for successful merger. Arthur and Merlin are waiting for the chance to slip away from the crowd. They didn't sleep together and kept stay away carefully since when they came out to Hunith. They seriously miss the closeness. Hunith knows very well about her sons' condition.

  
"You can go now sons. Be careful."

  
She moves to them and whispers. Arthur gestures at Merlin and goes outside from dinning room. Merlin goes after Arthur soon. When they arrives at empty hallway Arthur grabs Merlin's hand and runs toward his chamber. Merlin giggles and runs after him. When they get in the chamber Arthur locks the door and pins Merlin against the door immediately. Arthur doesn't hesitate a second and kisses Merlin eagerly. Merlin pulls Arthur to glue with his body and kisses back zealously. Some days of avoiding from kissing and touching make them that crazy. How can they be broken for the world?

  
Merlin pulls away from Arthur difficultly and holds Arthur faces in his arms.

  
"Arthur. We have all the time for that. just just go to bed. okay?"

  
Merlin says between pantings. Arthur nods and suddenly carries Merlin like a bride to the bed. Arthur settles down Merlin on the mattress softly and steps in on it. He takes off his crown and Merlin's and puts them on the nightstand. And them all their capes and fineries are followed after the way of crown. Arthur takes time enough to be Merlin's ready. They makes the ultimate way of love with most intimate way. Merlin's enjoying the every seconds and movements of it. He savors the completion and climax of his desire. Although he couldn't marry his the one legally at least he could live with him together forever and the first and only one he'll give his everything is that same person. He can be happy now.

  
After they've finished Arthur collapses beside Merlin and pulls Merlin on him, they're panting and breathing heavily but smiling contently. When they start stable Arthur kisses Merlin's sweaty temple.

  
"My wife."

  
"What?"

  
"Oh sorry. My queen."

  
Merlin puts his head up and looks at Arthur.

  
"Hey why I'm your wife. You could be my wife too."

  
Arthurs chuckles and pulls Merlin back onto his chest.

  
"Obviously you're my wife Merlin baby."

  
Merlin bites at Arthur's nipple.

  
"Heyyy. What're you doing. It hurts."

  
"'Yeah I'm your baby and your wife. So I can do what I want to do Artar."

  
Arthur regards with some realization.

  
"Hey what did you said?"

  
"I can do what I want to do…"

  
"No No No. How did you call me?"

  
"Aww. Is it? Artar. Artar. My knight in shinning armour Artar."

  
Arthur's eyes are gone wide and all of his body parts are alerted again with these incredibly cute sounds of his name from Merlin.

  
"OMG. If I couldn't die with this I'd be an immortal Merlin. You've summoned for the second round."

  
Arthur inverts their position and is starting to do for second go. Merlin is laughing continously.

  
"Heyy don't do this Arthur. I'm still tired. I need a rest little more. OMG I think I've wrongly married to the beast instead of prince charming. Ha Ha .Oh Arthur. Hey wait …"

  
"It's too late Merlin baby."

  
Arthur doesn't try to hold back anymore and is going straight to what he want. Actually Merlin is always ready for whenever Arthur wants whatever from him. Two lovers aka they accept themselves as newly wed couple are making love again and again all the night. Although every love stories are not smooth like a fairy tale no matter how difficult they are everything have their ways to walk on. Only thing to carry on this way is never give up on your true love. Once was 7 years old and 4 years old two sweetheart kids could meet again and stay together forever is the excellent example of all.

 

* * *

 

-FIN-

Thank you for reading it.

I felt happiness a lots for writing it.

I want you to feel so.

Please leave kudos if you've enjoyed it.

Kudos and comments are energy for writing more works.

 


End file.
